


i just wanna be yours

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [12]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, M/M, Omega Newt, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: "Oh, you're mine. You’ll always be mine."
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	i just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not used to write this kind of stuff (explicit content haha) but I felt like it, so if you have any comment that will improve the narration it will be well received!  
> Thank u so much for reading.
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)

Newt was sitting at the dining room table of the shared flat by Minho and Thomas.

He looked impatiently at the door, it seemed that days had passed, but it had been only a few hours ago when all his friends and he were at the party of the end of semester. Everything was going well, Minho and Thomas were with a couple of friends, Thomas occasionally giving Newt smiles, and winking at him, making him laugh and sometimes even blush. Newt was with her friend Brenda, talking about how Miss Mierj almost made her stay another year all because a stupid confusion, when he felt it. He remembers only thinking _not now_. He felt his body start to burn and his vision clouding, he staggered a little and Brenda held him.

"Newt, what happens?" She helped him to stand well. "It seems like you are in your period," She laughed slightly, mocking, but then opened her eyes a lot. "Oh." She turned around, the place full of boys, mostly, Alphas. "I think we better go."

Newt nodded in agreement and the two headed to the reception for their coats, under Thomas' confused look. Newt didn't want to know anything else, he just wanted to get out of there, feel safe, but then he remembered. He couldn't feel safe, Thomas wasn't with him.

"Wait, we have to go back." Her friend turned to see him as if he had said something crazy, which, in a way, had happened.

"Are you insane? Go back to that place that is full of Alphas that are not in their five senses with your pheromones to provoke them? We're almost out of here, it's better to leave now."

Newt grimaced. "Thomas," He released almost inaudibly.

"He will understand. Thomas would never want something bad to happen to you." The boy looked at her with uncertainty, she let out a sigh of frustration. "I'll call him when we're in the taxi, okay? Now, let's go." The girl pointed out the exit and the two advanced towards it. Even at the entrance, the place was still full and for a moment Brenda and Newt had gone far enough of each other to no longer be able to hold hands. Almost out, Newt collided with a boy, who was carrying a beer in his hand. He turned to see him, and smiled cynically. Newt tried to continue walking, but the boy stopped him, now being aware of the smell the thin boy gave off.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He whispered in Newt's ear. "Don't you want me to help you with that?"

Newt felt panic and tried to get out of the blue-shirted boy's grip, turning around, desperately looking for Brenda.

The boy ducked a little more, and tried to drag him to another place. That's all he remembers, the next thing that happens is that someone abruptly brushes the other boy off of him. The people around start screaming and Newt is disoriented. The only thing he can see is how Thomas and the other boy are hitting each other, and then realize what is happening. Thomas is fighting. He tries to get close, but Brenda takes him by the arm and decides to pull him towards the door, taking advantage that everyone is distracted by the fight. The last thing he can see is that Minho and his other friends are stopping Thomas.

He and Brenda are in the street, both waiting for a cab. They are standing next to a bus stop, and Newt is still a little dizzy. Someone touches his shoulder and he turns with panic.

"Oh, sorry Newt. I didn't know I would scare you, are you all right?" It's a friend of Newt, who shares the same classes with the blond and Newt likes him, but right now he feels uncomfortable with his presence. Uncomfortable, because he knows the boy is an Alpha, and Newt knows he can smell him. The blond feels uncomfortable and insecure, because with the only person he wants to be with is Thomas and he is probably hurt somewhere in that big party.

Newt nods slowly, hugging himself, trying to make himself small so as not to be seen. "Yeah, yes. Thank you. We were leaving." He points to his friend Brenda with the head, who's making a phone call and observes them, making sure that Newt is well. He nods, indicating that the boy's presence is not threatening.

"That sucks. The party was just beginning. Well, then we'll see each other next year, or maybe we could go out during the holidays. You know, to catch up on our lives." Newt was not listening, just watching the door of the place and imagining that Thomas was still inside. The blond hugged himself harder, nodding to whatever the other boy had said. "Great! I have your number. I'll call you.” Newt nodded again still not paying any attention. The other boy seemed to never stop talking, and Newt was now watching the wet sidewalk, apparently it had rained. “Have an amazing holiday.” His friend approached and took Newt in his arms, giving him a tight hug. Newt tensed instantly, and tried to calm down. _He won't hurt you, he's just a friend, relax_. His body felt weak, so he didn't find the strength to separate. He was also worried enough about other things to pay too much attention now.

At that moment, Thomas was leaving the party hotel with his other friends. He watched the scene and his instinct was immediately to try to approach, this time Minho was able to stop him.

The hug lasted a few more seconds, and Thomas' blood boiled. Finally, the two boys separated, and the older one moved away. Saying goodbye to Newt again, the blond just nodded and immediately leaned his head on Brenda's shoulder, exhausted.

With his vision still a little cloudy, Newt looked at some figures that seemed familiar and smiled with the few remaining forces.

"Tommy." He whispered and tried to get close, but he just watched the brunet walked in the opposite direction, moving away from everyone.

The other boys approached and Minho looked at Newt's face, that reflected confusion and pain. "Don't worry about him. He's a jealous idiot, he'll be back.” The Asian gave him a smile and ruffled Newt's hair. The cab arrived and on the way, Newt insisted on staying at Minho's flat, because he was worried about Thomas, and wanted to see him get home safely.

Brenda although not very in agreement with the idea of Newt, knowing his stubbornness, decided to accept. Minho also decided to give them their space and go to sleep at Brenda's.

So now several hours had passed, Newt kept watching the door and listening to the ticking of the clock but nothing else happened.

His body was no longer as hot as it was at the party, and his eyesight had returned to normal. Now he only felt an awkwardness, a necessity, but he could survive with it. He had done it before. He knew he still had time before the symptoms to reappear.

There was a sound that broke the silence of that night. A few steps that were heading towards the flat, the sound of some keys, and the lock opening. Thomas entered and set his hard gaze on Newt immediately, and heat flooded the blond's body again. He was speechless.

The pheromones released by Newt's body seized the room, instantly filling it with a sweet smell and Thomas felt he would go crazy at the moment the smell invaded his lungs.

They only watched each other, and Newt fell into reality observing that Thomas had slightly purple knuckles and a blood-stained cheek. Newt went out of the bubble he was in, fighting against his heat instincts and paying attention to curing the Alpha in front of him.

"I will heal you." Newt went for the emergency kit he had bought and placed in the bathroom of the two boys, and took it to the living room. "Sit." Thomas, also coming out of the charm, remembering why he had become angry with the child, remained standing by the door. Newt approached and looked him in the eye. "Sit down, please." The older, although angry, decided to do what Newt had ordered.

Newt wet a cotton ball with alcohol and began cleaning Thomas' knuckles, this one releasing small complaints from time to time. The brunet's hands felt so big, and strong, and the heat in Newt's body was nothing but growing and wanting to kill him. He wondered scared at what point it would be impossible to control it.

He finished disinfecting Thomas' hands and moved to his cheek. Blushing as the cotton passes through it, under the watchful eye of Thomas, taking into account every movement of Newt.

"Thank you." The youngest talked. "For defending me. I, I don't know what would have happened if," Thomas denied.

"Don't say it." The brunet looked into his eyes. "I only care that you're okay." Newt, flushed, nodded.

"I was looking for you, when everything went out of control. I had to go, and I didn't have time to let you know. Sorry." Thomas denied again.

"I understand."

The scent that Newt detached was driving Thomas insane, who wanted to think of anything but the boy in front of him. He had to control himself.

"Why did you leave without me?" Newt's voice sounded hurt and he stopped cleaning Thomas' cheek, who released the grip on his hand.

"Who was that Alpha that was with you?"

Newt looked confused, but then he remembered. "Alby." Thomas hated the name the moment he heard it. "He goes in my career and we share some classes." Newt replied without finding the relation to the question he had just asked before to Thomas.

"Why did you let him get close to you if you are in that state?" Newt's cheeks lit up with the shame he felt. It was the first time they mentioned the subject aloud, and that Thomas was aware of the situation the boy was in, it made him feel exposed.

"I," Newt looked down, didn't know what to say. "I was feeling very weak and, well, he represents no threat at all. He's a friend."

Thomas looked hard at him, Newt felt even weaker. "You shouldn't."

"Nothing happened!" The child felt the need to defend himself, he was being accused of something that was unfair.

"What if something had happened?" Thomas began to raise the voice. "Should I have hit him too when you could have just taken your precautions?"

This time, Newt was offended. "I already told you, he's a friend. He wouldn't do anything to me."

"Gally was also a friend." Thomas suddenly released, making Newt angrier.

"Fuck off!" He pushed Thomas, not causing a great impact on the elder, but destabilizing him. "I can't believe you said that!" His eyes filled with tears, he was furious. Newt's body with a strange combination of emotions, both desire and anger. "Fuck you!"

Thomas realized very late the mistake he had made when he mentioned that name. "Newt. I,"

"No," The blond interrupted him. "I don't need to explain anything to you." He lowered his head. "I just wanted to, I wanted to make sure you came home safely." He quickly wiped the tears in his eyes. "You're here. Great. Goodbye."

Newt moved toward the door, which he tried to open but was quickly closed again by Thomas.

The blond turned, leaning on the door and having Thomas in front of him, very close. Cursing his hormones for trying to beat the anger he felt now for the older boy, he looked into his eyes. Thomas took Newt's face in his hands, wiping away the tears that had remained in them.

"Sorry." He stroked the blond's cheek.

Newt scowled. "Why do you specifically apologize?"

"Sorry for not taking good care of you at the party, for letting the jealousy won me, for leaving you, and for being an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up."

They kept looking into each other's eyes, and on the face of Newt, who was blushing now, a small smile was drawn.

"Okay, just try to stop being an idiot."

Thomas smiled back. "It will be a complicated mission."

"Just, it wasn't your responsibility. You know? To take care of me.” Newt looked down. "I don't want you to think I'm a burden."

"Newt, I do it because I want to." The blond grimaced. He has been in love with the Alpha since he met him, which is the main reason why he has never been with anyone else. Even in heat, he has spent them torturously alone. The brunet raised the face of the omega so that he looked back, causing his touch to burn in both of them.

After a while, in which they only looked into each other's eyes, Newt broke the silence. "I think I should go." He moved, breaking the spell and causing Thomas to stop cornering him against the door.

"Why?"

The omega blushed. "I need to be, alone."

"It is dangerous for you leave at this time. It is dangerous for anyone, so you will stay. You can sleep in my room, I will sleep on the couch."

Newt denied instantly. "I don't want to flood your room with my pheromones." He couldn't be redder. "It's enough that your living room smells like that. I can get a cab and,"

"No, Newt. Listen. Here you will be safe."

Newt was undecided, he knew that the most parsimonious thing would be to stay but he didn't want Thomas to see him in his most... Vulnerable state. He didn't want to do something he could regret later. He shook his head effusively.

"No, Thomas, I need to leave." He walked to the dining room to take his coat, but was intercepted again by the Alpha.

"Why? Is it that you don't feel safe with me?" His voice sounded hurt. "Don't you trust me?" Newt watched him and approached.

"Tommy, it's not that." He sat on the couch, and the older did the same, being dangerously close, almost touching his knees. "If I didn't feel safe with you, why would you be the only person I would look for at the party?" Taking a little courage, Newt placed his hand on Thomas' cheek, making him to look at him, creating a feeling of electricity between them, causing them to fall into a trance. "Why would you be the only person I would look for," He swallowed hard. "...Always?" Newt smiled, but lowered his head again. "I don't want to, in a few hours I," His cheeks burned like never before, he removed his hand from Thomas' cheek, both boys missing the touch instantly. "I'll be in heat." He had never been so ashamed. "Like, for real. And I don't want you to see me in that way, I don't want to force you to," He hugged himself and moved away a little from Thomas, leaving the phrase in the air.

A silence flooded the room, Thomas couldn't keep thinking clearly.

He took Newt's face in his hands, and without thinking, whispered the words that had been in his mind since they met, since he watched him enter the classroom nervously, and leave confused, and embarrassed, for entering to the wrong building. From that moment he knew it, and he is still sure. That he and Newt are made for each other.

And regardless of whether Newt didn't feel the same, he decided to take a risk, deciding to sacrifice all those years of friendship, because the omega's pheromones were driving him crazy, and he couldn't think straight any longer. He couldn't think of anything than Newt, for a long time he couldn't think of anything but him.

"I can take care of you, Newt." He approached their faces dangerously. "Let me take care of you." The words came out of his mouth like bullets, there was no way to stop them. "Be mine."

He placed his lips on top of the blond boy's. The kiss was slow but strong, the heat gripping both of them, making it intolerable. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, drawing him closer to him. Thomas deepening the kiss, and not being able to avoid smiling between it, _it was happening_. Newt straddled the Alpha, enclosing it between his legs. They kissed fiercely, as if the world was going to end at that moment, for them, it seemed that it would.

They had to separate for air, and in doing so, they leaned their foreheads against each other, with their noses brushing and with their eyes closed, trying to catch their breath.

Thomas had his hands placed on Newt's hips, and the blond was still circling the older boy's neck with his arms.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Thomas whispered. "I've had to fight my impulses all night to not jump on you and make you mine." Newt's cheeks turned red, Thomas gently stroking with his fingers Newt's hips. "Fucking beautiful."

The Alpha closed the distance between them again. The two boys were a mess, wanting more from each other. Newt let out an involuntary moan in the middle of the kiss, causing Thomas' pupils to dilate. The older began to distribute wet kisses on the neck of the omega, taking him to a different level of pleasure. Newt kept letting out low moans when Thomas began to gently bite the skin of the boy's neck.

With the little sanity he had left, Newt let out a small _no_. Thomas watched him in confusion.

"Not yet, not now." Newt mentioned, while still lost in the kisses of the brunet. The Alpha separated a little, and watched him, placing small kisses on Newt's lips from time to time.

"Do you need to think about it?" Newt looked him in the eye, and he knew what Thomas meant. He circled the brunet's neck with his arms again, as he had released the grip when the older began kissing his neck.

"I know it's you. It's always going to be you." He kissed Thomas on the lips. "And I want you to mark me, because I'm always going to be yours." The older boy tightened his grip on Newt's waist, his heart softening at the spoken words. "I don't need to think that, but we still have time. We do not need to hurry. I want it to be special. You know, when you mark me." Newt's cheeks could not be redder. The brunet smiled and attacked the omega's lips again, this time laying him on the couch.

Newt's pupils dilated, and he knew that the period of a few hours has advanced, feeling a huge force within him, his need increasing as the seconds pass.

"Tommy." Newt gasped, writhing under the brunet. "I need you inside me." The words seemed to have a greater effect than he expected in Thomas, who immediately carried him, heading for his bedroom.

Thomas placed the blond in his bed, and began to fill his body with kisses.

"Please, Tommy." The boy could no longer make coherent sentences, he felt his body burn. Thomas came over and began to kiss his lips, running his entire body with his hands, Newt felt he would pass out at any moment. "Please."

"What do you want Newt?" With the immense need he felt inside him, Newt managed to formulate a sentence that rumbled throughout the Alpha's body.

"I just wanna be yours." The confession was accompanied by a loud groan and a grimace from the blond, causing Thomas to remove their clothes at the speed of light, which seemed to be the biggest obstacle they had ever had.

"Oh, you're mine. You’ll always be mine."

"Then, make love to me." The words came out choppy from Newt's sweet lips. Thomas kissed the boy's shoulder. "Tommy, please."

Thomas took Newt's hips, and caressed them slowly.

"Shit," The brunet cursed, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't have condoms." Newt groaned again, no longer being able to endure. "I'll be right back." Thomas placed a quick kiss on the blond's forehead, and before he could complain he left the room.

Newt leaned into his arms and let out a loud whimper, calling Thomas.

"I'm here, baby." Thomas arrived with a condom in his hand. "I found a few in Minho's room." He took Newt as if he was a doll and began placing wet kisses around his neck.

"Tommy," Newt groaned again, clearly desperate. Thomas silenced him with a kiss, and keeping their lips together he laid Newt again, trying to caress his entire body.

In an attempt to keep kissing Newt as trying to put on the condom, Thomas gave up and decided to pull apart a little from the blond so he could put on the condom faster. The blond whimpered in disapproval, stretching his hands to feel Thomas' touch again. The brunet with sweet words told him to wait. Thomas put the condom on quickly, and Newt hugged him by the neck and stuck to him as if he were a magnet.

"You're so wet." Thomas placed a kiss on the blond's forehead. "So ready for me." Newt could no longer answer, he was panting and now unable to have any control over what his body was claiming for.

Thomas entered slow and torturously in Newt, earning a long moan from the blond, who immediately circled the brunet's hips with his legs, pushing him further inward.

Newt groaned in Thomas' ear, and that made the entire Alpha's body tremble, whose pupils dilated again and a feeling of adrenaline surrounded him. He began to move inside Newt calmly, soon the blond begged him to increase the speed and that's what he did.

Newt was a mess of groans, both filled with an inexplicable feeling and great pleasure that was on the verge of driving them crazy. Thomas continued with his movements, as he placed sweet kisses on the blond's cheeks and head, and whispered words of affection in his ear. Newt was ecstatic about the attention he was receiving and was scratching his lover's back unconsciously.

After a while, Thomas made deeper movements and Newt let out a throaty groan, tensing all his body and arching, coming at the end. The blond let go of the grip he held on Thomas' back, gently falling to the bed, without any energy left. Thomas still was inside Newt, now moving slower.

"I'm close." He warned as Newt kept making little and weak whimpers. After a few more movements, Thomas let out a loud groan, tensing all the muscles in his body and cuming inside the condom. After cuming, Thomas slowly pulled out from Newt's body, and placed a kiss on his forehead, earning a faint gasp from the boy beneath him.

The brunet stood up from the bed to throw the condom, and get a towel to clean his and Newt's abdomen, that were covered by Newt's semen.

Upon returning and cleaning his, Thomas began to clean the abdomen of the other boy, who was still with red cheeks, clearly struggling with sleep.

"Tommy," Newt whispered almost instinctively, stretching his arms, asking the brunet with his gaze to lie beside him.

Thomas gave him a smile full of affection, and did what Newt silently asked.

The brunet lay down and was immediately hugged by Newt, who laid his head on his lover's chest. Thomas removed from the blond's forehead the few strands of hair that were glued by sweat, and deposited a kiss there.

"I'm so damn happy." He admitted as he circled Newt's waist with his arms and lied his chin on the blond's head.

"I love you." Newt whispered weakly, while losing the battle with the dream.

Thomas placed the biggest smile that had ever been on his face, being aware of what those words meant to both of them, how their lives would change from now on, because they would finally be together.

"I love you too, baby." He simply answered, squeezing the grip on the blond's waist and just thinking about how he would take care of the boy in his arms since that day.


End file.
